Escape
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: His decision was unavoidable; doing otherwise would only hurt the one he loved


**Tai: **Well this is in no way one of my best fics. It's okay, but in truth I think it's kinda crappy and kinda short...

...scratch the 'kinda's from that sentence and you'll probably be closer to what I mostly feel about this story. However I promised I'd write it, and I did...sort of.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The weather was horribly bleak, the dark clouds overhead threatening to drop their contents onto the poor unsuspecting souls below, though most appeared to be carrying umbrellas and raincoats in the event it did. Sheltered from the rain in a fairly complex looking compound, a young male with black and white hair silently packed things into a dark backpack – pausing in his movements every few moments to listen for any signs of movement around his room. Only when he could hear nothing did he continue placing items in the bag. The collection seemed rather random; the odd jacket or pair of pants, occasionally a book, muesli bars and occasionally some bottled water.<p>

Pulling on a heavy white coat, he paused one final time before tying the bag closed quickly and slipping outside, his destination already firmly set in his mind. Not even the looming downpour would deter the young Sohma; he had to get out town, away from his family and everyone else, especially Yuki.

'Just one last glimpse, one last brief visit and then I'm gone. He has Tohru now, he doesn't need me.' Hatsuharu told himself, the umpteenth time he'd repeated that to himself that morning. Just one more visit; he wouldn't tell them he was leaving, they didn't need to know. He just needed to leave before he snapped and went 'Black', quite possibly forever.

It was painful and frustrating to see his first love, and quite possibly his only love, becoming so close with the girl. She had managed to make both Yuki and Kyo so much happier; they fought less, smiled more, she was their new light. As for him, he wasn't needed by anyone anymore, so why should he stay?

**** 

Nearing the small house Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were living, he placed his bag near the base of a large tree and took a deep breath. He couldn't let on that something was up; they wouldn't let him leave alone, or at worst they'd question him until he broke and told them his plan. With any luck that wouldn't happen; they'd just see it as another of his random visits, and so long as he didn't act strangely he'd be fine.

As it grew dark much later, the young male left the Sohma house, heading for home as it seemed to all those present. None of the group had found him to be acting strangely, which he counted as the biggest success. However, there was still a chance Yuki was as guarded as ever and hiding what he knew, which was why he was following the other male. They walked in silence for several minutes, before the Ox finally grew tired of having the rat follow him, especially considering the weather.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" Hatsuharu kept his smile and cheerful attitude carefully in place as he turned to the shorter Sohma, their walk cut short for the moment.

"It just seemed like you could use the company, I mean you haven't been to visit in a while, and it's not like there's anyone to really talk to in the Sohma compound." His usual calm voice and smile betrayed nothing; if he was lying he was hiding it well.

He gave a light-hearted laugh. "True enough, but it's not that bad really. Just means I've had plenty of time for training."

"You should visit more often, I'm sure Kyo would enjoy the practise."

Both males turned their attention to the sky, as the clouds seemed to get heavier and the air around them colder. "You should probably head home before it gets any colder and starts to rain again. I don't want you getting sick."

Yuki looked at the pale haired male before letting out a small sigh. "I suppose you're right. I don't really want Kyo and Tohru worrying about me again. Or you for that matter." Turning away from the younger male, he started to head off. "You should come and visit again tomorrow, I'm sure everyone would love to see you again."

"Yea, I might just do that." The ox smiled, as the rat walked away silently.

He turned and kept walking toward the main house, knowing full well that he'd have to wait for the weather to worsen before he could leave. Regardless of whether or not Yuki was watching him somehow, the older Sohma couldn't do anything if the weather was terrible. At least, he knew Yuki couldn't follow him in the rain. Shigure and Kyo might, but at least one of them would need to stay home and keep the dark haired male out of the rain.

Reaching his room, he looked around quietly at the tidy area. It seemed as though everything was there; nothing had been packed that was noticeable, which Hatsuharu figured would give him a little more time to get away. Searching through the draws of his desk for one final thing, he let a sigh of relief escape as the storm resumed in all its fury.

Doors rattled as the wind howled and rain bounced along the roof with force, hail mixing in with the already freezing water. The young Sohma placed an envelope and a small, deep blue box on his desk before taking a final glance around the room. He'd already promised himself he'd be back…one day.

Darting out into the freezing night without a sound, Hatsuharu returned to where he'd left his bag of belongings. Pulling on a thick black jacket, he vanished into the storm.

**** 

"Yuki…is something wrong?" Tohru's voice managed to break through the cloud of thoughts that had been plaguing the dark haired male's mind all morning. He'd barely said a word, even when the orange haired cat had tried arguing with him.

"It's nothing really. Hatsuharu just said he'd visit again today. I find it strange he hasn't turned up yet." Yuki smiled, though that didn't seem to satisfy the girl's curiosity.

"Well, why don't we go and visit him? I'm sure he'd enjoy that just as much." The brunette's smile seemed to be contagious, causing the dark haired Sohma to smile as well.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Shigure sighed as he entered the room. The cat, the rat and their long-term guest all turned to look at the dog, not really understanding his statement.

"I just got off the phone with the main house. They asked if Hatsuharu was here; apparently he's taken off without telling anyone….again." the dark haired man sighed, running a hand through his unruly mane. "He left a present for you on his desk Yuki, and a letter apparently."

The bright amethyst eyes widened at the remark, more out of confusion than anything else. "For me? But…why…?"


End file.
